Never Forgotten
by Iono
Summary: Relena will always remember Heero but will he remember her? This series will test Heero's love for Relena and her loyalty and faith in him. Question is will Relena's mysterious illness and a jealous sixth pilot stop Heero and Relena from being together?
1. Never Forgotten

  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
Author's Note: I was getting tired of writing Second Chance. If you want the rest of the parts you can e-mail me and I'll try my hardest to e-mail it to you. Anyway, This story is another HYxRP pairing story ('cause that's the only thang I can write about). I hope you like it. It is the point of view of Relena and Heero (yes, again). I will keep continuing the story as much as I can but I usually write short series. Oh yeah one more thing! Try to review.  
  
Never Forgotten  
By Hot Head  
  
Never. Never forgot about him. He who brought love in her heart and presented her with joy even if he never admitted it. Oh, Heero, why wasn't he here with Relena. She looked ill now and excused herself from the meeting. Grabbing her stomach, she ran into the woman's bathroom.  
  
It was the fourth time she left a meeting (and thinking of Heero) that week. She took off and threw her hair bow on the floor and then threw her jacket in the trash bin. She knew she didn't want to be here. She never did. Ever. She washed her faced throughly several times until the ice cold water numbed her face. Why was she doing this to herself?, she thought long and hard but she knew perfectly well why. It was because she missed Heero even if she could never admit it.  
  
Heero Yuy, the one and only one she'd ever care for. She enjoyed chasing him all over the place and protecting him and just being close to him but for the past three years she hadn't seen anyone but USUN officials. She hasn't even seen the other Gundam pilots. She sighed and grabbed her bow and jacket.  
  
There was nothing for her here. Absolutly nothing. She left the bathroom and proudly walked out the door. Pagan was eating a tunafish sandwich until Relena threw it away and forced him to drive. She still looked ill but had a cruel tint in her eye.  
  
~  
  
Two in the morning. Still at work. Heero's eyes were still open even though the rest of his body had fallen asleep. He typed quickly, so he'd finally go home. All he was doing now was working late hours and coming back to work early in the mornihg. All the work was getting to him. His eyes were turning red and his skin paler ever night. He was beginning to develop memory loss. It became so bad he forgot where his house was. Heero didn't deserve this. So he wrote to his boss for a three week christmas vacation starting tomorrow before he left. He didn't even care if he was fired.   
  
Three-Thirty A.M. He saved his twelve page report and grabbed his jean jacket. Finally. Heero slowly walked down the four flights of stairs and went into the waiting room. He stood still and marveled at the silence. Only one light was on and it shined over a long-haired girl with a bow and over coat in her arms. She had fell asleep. He picked her up and brought her to the car and drove home.  
  
Home was an apartment he shared with Duo. Duo kept things nice and clean when Heero was at work. Heero opened the door and layed the girl on the couch. He covered her with a quilt she gave him long ago. Kissing her forehead, he bid her good night and left to his room.  
  
"I missed you sweet princess." he whispered.  
  
~  
  
Such a long day. Pagan refused to bring her home and left her in the USUN Headquaters Building. She slept in the waiting room the whole night but when she woke up, she found herself in a unfamilar place. She got up and stumbled over a homemade quilt that she thought looked beautiful. She folded it and headed toward the door with her black hair bow and jacket.  
  
"Good. Your awake." a familar voice said to her.  
  
"Quatre?" she turned around.  
  
"Yup. It's me."  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!"   
  
"Ditto."  
  
Quatre came toward her and hugged her. He offered her tea, which she accepted, and they both sat down. Relena was so glad to see him (even if he wasn't Heero). Finally there was someone she could talk to and that's all that mattered.  
  
"So what brings you here, Quatre?" she asked.  
  
"I came all the way from Arabia to attend a meeting with the vice foreign minister and other officails at USUN but I found her anyway." he chuckled.  
  
"Another thing, how'd I get here?"  
  
"Oh excuse me. I was going to a pre-meeting when I saw you, by yourself in the waiting room. So I took you with me to my hotel room. I'm sincerly sorry if you were waiting for someone."  
  
"Oh no. I wasn't waiting for anyone. I'm glad you picked me up."  
  
"Great. Well while your here with me, wanna go to the circus?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
~  
  
Heero felt a hard smack and without looking threw his fist forward.  
  
"UGH!"  
  
Thug.  
  
Heero woke up instantly and saw Duo on the floor holding his bleeding nose. Duo swore under his breath and sat on Heero's bed. Heero ran his fingers through his hair and stared coldly at Duo who squinted and held his nose as if he expected another punch.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" Heero snapped.  
  
"Why the heck did you punch me?!" Duo barked back.  
  
"I was afraid it was... forget it."  
  
"Well, I slapped you because I was trying you wake you up."  
  
"What for? I don't have work today."  
  
"For one thing, your boss called and said he'll let your vacation slide this time but if you take another one he'll fire ya. Second thing, there's a girl on my couch."  
  
"Your couch?"  
  
"Yes mine. I paid for it so I could sit on it."  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
"Course not. If I knew who it was I would of did something about than go to you."  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
"Anyway, I'm too afraid she'll hit me if I wake her up."  
  
It was silent again.  
  
"Come. I'll show you who it is."  
  
Duo followed Heero into the living room where the girl slept peacefully. Heero smiled and moved her arm off her face. Duo gasped in excitement and nodded to Heero who bent down to wake her up. He shook her a bit until...  
  
"Uh!"  
  
Thug.  
  
Duo shook his head and help Heero off the floor. Heero wiped the blood dripping from his nose onto his sleeve and saw the girl sit up and then jump infront of him, analyzing his nose.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said.  
  
"Uh, it's okay." Heero mumbled and saw her smile sweetly.  
  
"I missed you, Heero."  
  
"I missed you too, Seung."  
  
They hugged and Duo looked annoyed. He spread his arms and waited unitl she hugged him too. Heero fixed up some hot chocolate and sat with Duo and Seung who were talking about going to the circus that was in town. He agreed and they grabbed their coats. All of a sudden as he watched her putting put on her coat, it reminded him of Relena.   
  
  
  
  



	2. The Dream

  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
A/N: After writing "Never Forgotten 2", I found it so damn boring and point-less. I didn't want to talk about Seung only. This fic was about Relena and Heero and I'm keeping it that way. So, I erased it and started this new one. I hope it's good 'cuz I spent the whole night writing this. Also, my other parts will have different names.  
  
The Dream (Part 2 of Never Forgotten)  
By Hot Head  
  
"Quatre, I changed my mind. I don't want to go to the circus anymore." Relena said as she held her stomach.  
  
"Why not?" Quatre asked worriedly.  
  
"I' don't feel so well."  
  
She began to think of Trowa and then Duo and then Heero. She tried not to but all she kept picturing in her mind the St. Gabrielle Institute and her fifteenth birthday. Her headache and stomach pains grew rapidly until Quatre told his driver to turn back. It lessened a bit. She saw his disappointed but worried face and changed her mind about not going to the circus. Quatre argued with her and was very concerned about her health but her pain suddenly stopped when he gave up.  
  
"I'm glad you changed your mind." he said cheerfully.  
  
"Me too." she said as her voice faded.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, Yes."  
  
"It's looked like it hurt, alot."  
  
"Uh, it's okay, I deal with it all the time."  
  
"Wha? You deal with it all the time?"  
  
"Oh. Er. I just get stomach pains and headaches sometimes that's all."  
  
"When is 'sometimes'?"  
  
"Uh, like a few times a week, month."  
  
"You sure your okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah."  
  
~  
  
They walked down Main Avenue, headed for the circus. It was cold that day and the wind was fierce. The three watched a limo turn the corners as they did. Duo was talking to Seung about his new job at the airport as Heero followed far behide them. He was extremely tired because he couldn't sleep last night. He had the strangest dream. He was walking on water when he fell in. Then an angel grabbed his hand and helped him but she was hurt and practically dieing. The angel was beautiful and felt like a lost love he cared for so much. Heero rushed her to the hospital but when he got there, there was a demon who wouldn't let them pass. Sadly, the angel died in his arms and the demon took her away. The dream kept him up all night.  
  
They reached the circus just in time. The yellow and red tent stood proudly and steadily as the wind pushed it back and forth. They took seats far in the back. Seung left to go to the ladies' room and told them she had to do something. Duo looked cheerful and excited but Heero knew it wasn't about the show. Heero bowed his head and looked at a spot and the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, buddy?" Duo finally asked after examining the spot.  
  
"Nothing." Heero's head lifted, looking at the stage.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me."  
  
"I told you there's nothing wrong."  
  
"Heero, whenever you have that look on your face, I know somethings wrong."  
  
"I told you there's nothing wrong."  
  
"Is this about Seung?"  
  
Heero didn't answer.  
  
"Your worried she doesn't like you anymore, right?"  
  
Heero sat there looking at the people walk through the entrance.  
  
"Man, I bet she still likes ya, why wouldn't she?"  
  
He saw Seung walk in with a tall familar-looking woman. They both talked and separted into the crowd.  
  
"If you care about her so much why don't ya tell -"  
  
"Are you happy she's here?"  
  
"Yeah, of course why?"  
  
"It doesn't feel right."  
  
"What doesn't feel right?"  
  
"Seung being here. Find it strange she comes back after three years?"  
  
"No. Maybe she needed to deal with somethings."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, uh, er, well... She told me that after she aborted Mission M. She was very upset and Professor K helped her with stuff."  
  
"What 'stuff'?"  
  
Seung came back with a tired, annoyed face. She sat next to Heero as Duo waved happily to her. The lights began to dim as about forty clowns ran into the center ring. Duo clapped as the audience did but Heero and Seung sat there, quietly and seriously. They both eyed each other in disgust and then made eye contact. Heero felt there was something wrong.  
  
"What's your problem?" Heero asked.  
  
"I have none." Seung hissed back.  
  
"Fine." he turned around to watch the show when she tapped him.  
  
"Actually, something came up." she lost her foul face and found a worried and sorrowful one.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, my grandmother is dieing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't joke, Heero! After I freshened up in the bathroom, I found a payphone and called her in the hospital because she was already sick. The nurse picked up and Oh, what she said!" she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Heero raised and eyebrow and patted her back.  
  
"Well, live with it." he whispered. She smacked him and cried in her hands. He felt guilty and comforted her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay sigh. I thought you cared about me and I thought you'd listen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you love me? We are suppost to be together."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Don't you remember? Right before I left you said it would last for a life time. Those were your exact words."  
  
Heero didn't answer because he did remember. Before she left with Prof. K he said that they'd be together forever but he was only fifteen and foolishly in love. He sat there looking at the spot again and wondered if she was the angel.  
  
~  
  
The show was finally over. Relena, who still felt a little sick to the stomach, smiled at Quatre who noticed Trowa was in the show. He decided they should go visit him. Relena just smiled weakly at him.   
  
Mostly everyone was gone when they went backstage. Trowa was already dressed and with another visitor. It was the almighty Wufei who held his chin up proudly as they approached. Quatre introduced them to Relena who looked tired and frail. He grabbed seats for them and joined in their conversation.  
  
"How's working with the Preventers, Wufei?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It's okay but those weaklings can't get any work done, especially Po." Wufei answered.  
  
"What about you Trowa? How's it been?"  
  
"Alright, I guess." Trowa said quietly and looked at Relena. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I really don't know. She don't me it was nothing but it's been going on all day."  
  
Relena was pale and her eyes were barely open. She continuosly moaned silently in pain and exchanged perplexed looks with the three gundam pilots. Not wanting them to worry or send her to the doctor's office, she tried sit up straight and open her eyes wider. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw Heero. The three got up and stared at the new visitors. Wufei glared at the girl who attached herself to Heero. Relena turned her back to him and held her stomach tightly as the pain grew.  
  
"You." Wufei said to the girl.  
  
"Hi to you too, Chang." she said sweetly.  
  
"Don't call me that, or anything."  
  
"C'mon Wufei. Cut her some slack. She didn't mean to go." Duo said to him.  
  
"No, she cost us the mission. She doesn't deserve to be called a gundam pilot."  
  
"It's wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Why'd you leave then?"  
  
"I had to. I had more important business with Professor K."  
  
"So, that so called engineer is more important than fighting for the Resistance?"  
  
"Stop it you two." Heero shook Seung off and stepped forward. "The war is over, she isn't and wasn't needed. She didn't cost us anything but it was her fault that she didn't complete her missions."  
  
She tried to keep her pain inside but it burst into this great cry. Tears drenched her tired face as she dragged herself over to Heero and hugged him . They all stared at her as Heero dragged her outside. He placed her on a metal chair and wiped her tears. She rubbed her face on his hand and looked up at him with pain and sadness in her eyes. Relena held her stomach even tighter as Heero stood before her.  
  
~  
  
Poor Relena. He ran his finger through her hair and out of her face. He missed her but he wasn't sure if he should. The tent was empty now and the sun was begining to set. The poor girl stared up at him as she bite her lip in pain.  
  
"Relena.." his voiced trailed off.  
  
"Heero, you haven't changed one bit." she managed to say.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not doing to well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I missed you." she got up and hugged him once more.  
  
He didn't do anything but stare foreward into nothing. Heero thought about Seung and how he loved her but when Relena grasped more tightly on to him, he felt warm and loved. Just then, Seung was about to step out when she saw Relena on him. She gasped and ran, terrified and heartbroken. Heero's face was grim and serious just like in the war. He sat her down firmly and stared coldly at her.  
  
"Listen Relena. You will never love me. You can't. Understand I don't like you. I never did. I only saved you because you could bring peace to Earth and Space. Now stop chasing me and let me fight my own battle."   
  
He ran off after Seung , not looking back, afraid to look at Relena's hopeless face.  
  



	3. Silent Voices

  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
Author's Note: All I have to say today is keep reading and watch out for more parts!  
  
Part 1 - Never Forgotten  
Part 2 - The Dream  
  
Silent Voices (Part Three)  
By Hot Head  
  
She put her face in her hands, drowning herself in her own tears. She watched him chase after that girl without looking at her or even bothering to turn around. It was hopeless now, Heero was gone forever.  
  
The four other pilots came out, curious to know what happened but as they saw Relena's back hutched over and the sound of agony, they fell silent. Quatre, worried and confused, told her to meet him in the limo when she was ready. He left looking back every once in a while, nodding slightly to the group. Duo firmly put his hand on her weak shoulders and sighed deepily. Trowa and Wufei stood far back with their arms crossed.  
  
"You okay, Relena?" Duo asked silently.  
  
She picked up her head and stared into his bright colbat blue eyes with misery and sorrow. Relena wasn't okay. "I'm fine." she whispered.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Maxwell, I'm fine."  
  
"Don't be so formal. Just call me Duo."  
  
"Sorry, it's just I've been taught to call people that especially people I don't know."  
  
"Don't you know me? Or those two back there?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing. What about Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, I know him very well."  
  
"When did you meet Quatre?"  
  
"Long ago, in the Sanc Kingdom. He attended the academy."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He is such a kind person. He still visits me at work once in awhile."  
  
"What about Heero?"  
  
"Oh, him." she quivered and felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Yeah, Heero Yuy."   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you want to know anyway?" she hissed.  
  
"Geez, calm down. I just want to know how you two met"  
  
"Sorry. We met in space."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We meet in space. He was in his gundam and was being chased. He protected my father and I..." she paused and attempted to hold in her tears." ...on a shuttle to Earth and we landed safely. He ran off in an ambulance but I know he saw me."  
  
"I don't understand, then why were you protecting him that day if you just saw him in space?"  
  
"Oh, that. I don't understand why I was chasing him, after all he threated to destroy me but I did. When you shot him, I had to help him because you see, I wanted to befriend him and make him understand I cared which no one bothered to do at school."  
  
"But how come Heero was always with you and stuff?"  
  
"We were always there for each other."  
  
Duo gave her a perplexed face. She coughed and shook her head. Now she felt like she was about to die. Her legs couldn't move and her headache was making her drowsy. She looked pale and as if she was about to vomit. Dancing, music, a gundam and a wish; those thoughts ran through her head as he dropped off her chair and layed on the floor. Duo looked worriedly at her. Trowa and Wufei helpeed put her back on the chair as their grim faces faded away.  
  
"What hurts?" Trowa asked.  
  
"My heart." Relena sighed.  
  
~  
  
The wind pushed Heero in the opposite direction. He fought it and struggled to get to Seung but the wind was too strong and knocked him down. He sat on the around looking back at the tent and wondered what Relena was thinking right then. At the same time, he questioned his love for Seung but he thought she was the only one who understood him.  
  
He struggled to get up and sat on the bench by the entrance of the tent. He turned his head to find Seung. She put her legs up on the bench and held them tightly as her head was bowed. Heero sighed and tried to reach for her but she swatted his hand away. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.  
  
"What's your problem?" Heero asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone." Seung whispered in a harsh voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Stop being so stubborn and tell me why you're so angry."  
  
"I'm not angry or stubborn."  
  
"So why aren't you talking to me?"  
  
"Because your such a jerk!" she exclaimed and tried to punch Heero but missed.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I thought you loved me."  
  
He fell silent.  
  
"Then I found you with that horrid, meek girl."  
  
"She fell on me and I couldn't hold her up."  
  
"Then why did you bring her out."  
  
"She looked sick and was attracting attention."  
  
"One more thing, Heero Yuy. Why were you hugging her?"  
  
"I wasn't- I don't like her."  
  
"Then why didn't you let go?"  
  
There was silence. Seung gave Heero a firm look.  
  
~  
  
Quatre helped Relena in the limo. He offered Duo, Trowa and Wufei a ride but they rather walk. Meanwhile, Relena's eyes had turned red and she was wet with her own tears. Her hair was no longer a long, shiny stream that flowed down her back but a bundle of wet hay in a cold barn. Her hands shook nervously as her legs looked dead.   
  
"Relena?" Quatre said, unsure if she was alive or not.  
  
She did nothing but stare at him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She turned her head and looked out the window.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong. Please, Relena."  
  
She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried to speech but nothing came out.  
  
"Relena, please, you need to tell me, for your own good."  
  
"I-I" she managed to say. "I-I'm na-na-not fe-feel-feeling t-t-to we-well. Leave me-me a-a-lone."  
  
"Do you want to go to the hospital?"  
  
"N-no-no!"  
  
"But look at you. You look like your dieing!"  
  
"I-I am na-na-not go-ing!"  
  
She began to twitch as she turned her toward the window again but what she saw made her even more sick. As they passed the tent, she saw Heero comforting Seung. Relena's eyes widened as she banged on the glass. Then she vomitted in the limo and blacked-out.  
  



	4. Sign Of An Angel

  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
A/N: By now you know I am very choosey when it comes to writing stories. I erased "Trust and True Love" and created another part four. Sorry it's taking sooo long. With school and vacation, there's just no time but I took the time to write this story instead of my homework so enjoy!  
  
Part 1 - Never Forgotten  
Part 2 - The Dream  
Part 3 - Silent Voices  
  
Sign of An Angel  
By Hot Head  
  
The following week, Relena was recovering from her accident. She woke up two days after, worried and scared. She didn't know where she was at first but knew it was safer. She called in sick and stayed at Quatre's hotel room and didn't plan on going home. Also the two she saw at the circus, Wufei and Trowa were staying aswell, apparently to watch Relena when Quatre was off at meetings with USUN....  
  
Relena tied her hair with her tattered bow and sat up on the firm couch. She stared at Wufei who was counting silently and Trowa who was sitting next to her with her arms crossed and a quiet glare. For the past week, that was all she saw. She couldn't leave the hotel room, alone or leave the building. Quatre was very concerned about her health and didn't want her falling ill again ot was it... to keep her away from Heero, she thought.  
  
To her the world seemed to close in on her. She'd think of Heero and then of how everyone wanted to separate them. The four walls that surrounded her everyday, was moving in closer and closer. Once she thought the air was being sucked out of the room. She couldn't take being in that awful room any longer. She got up and took her coat. As she opened the door, Wufei just slammed it closed. Then Trowa got up and took Relena's hand and dragged her back on the couch. Usually, when she attempted to leave Trowa would sit her back on the couch and that was it but today she needed to get out. She pulled away from him and ran out. Luckily, Wufei caught her in time.  
  
"Let me go!" she commanded.  
  
"No." Wufei struggled to say as he tried to get a grip on her jacket.  
  
"I need to get out of this God forsaken place!"  
  
"No. Quatre told us to watch you."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wufei, please!" she cried out and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"I have to go out. I-I just have to. I'm going mad in here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to go see Heero..." her voice trailed off as she sat calmly on the floor of the hallway.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
She nodded and felt her side ache.  
  
"Please? Can't I please go?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"  
  
Trowa walked toward them and loosened his grip on Relena. He shooed her away and the two boys watched her run down the stairs.  
  
"Why'd you do that? Quatre's going to get angry." Wufei asked angrily.  
  
"She needs to fight her own battle and he doesn't need to know." Trowa responded.  
  
~  
  
"Where should we go today?" Seung asked.  
  
For the past week, Seung had been trying to spend as much time with Heero as possible. Just yesterday, she took him to watch a play and to have drink at a night club. Every night, he came home tired and regretful about leaving Relena to take a rocky path.....  
  
Heero watch Sueng pace across the room and Duo stuff himself with last night's leftovers.Duo shook his head pitifully at him as Seung suggested places to go. Heero glared at Duo and knew he was right. Heero was making a mistake. Staying with Seung brought him agony and sleepless nights and why should he keeping going? He needed to turn back.  
  
It was already a quarter to five and it began raining hard. Heero grabbed his coat and nodded to Duo. He walked over to the door, when Seung stepped infront of him with sad and mournful eyes but he couldn't let that stop him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Seung asked.  
  
He sighed and answered, "To church."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Church."  
  
"But you haven't went to Chruch in- your whole life."  
  
"So."  
  
"Your not even catholic!"  
  
"Why not start now?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'but's, I'm going."  
  
"Fine, lemme get my coat."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, I'm going alone."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Sometimes, you have to fight your own battle, Seung."  
  
He kissed her forehead and put on his jacket. Duo smiled at him as Seung became speechless and confused. He left without regrets but with confidence. This is the right thing to do, isn't it?, he thought.  
  
~  
  
She was cold and wet. She didn't no where she was going but she knew she had to keep walking. For hours she walked and walked aimlessly as it got darker and the rain heavier. It was becoming hopless. She couldn't find Heero this way but what way should she?  
  
The sound of the busy streets and the smells of the sewers filled the air as she walked to the only place she knew, the circus tent. She was very tired and decided to take a nap on a bench by the circus entrance.  
  
~  
  
Only a few people were there when he arrived. Heero sat himself down as he listened to the readings but at the same time he was lost and confused. He went on his knees and began to pray.  
  
He closed his eyes and bowed his head, God, I'm truly sorry for not coming to chruch and what I did in the wars but can you help me? I took the wrong path and I have no where to go. I hurt someone and now I'm lost. Send me a sign, anything to help me on my way...  
  
His phone began to ring. He sat up and took the call. It was Quatre and he sounded scared and concerned.  
  
"Heero! Heero! Something terrible happened!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"How'd you get my number?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nevermind that! Relena's gone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I came back from my meeting when I saw Trowa and Wufei packing their bags!"  
  
"What is terrible about that?"  
  
"That's only half of the story."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Well, I looked around and I saw no Relena. I asked Trowa and Wufei were she was but they refused to answer and told me she was her own person which I didn't understand."  
  
"Did you call Duo?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! But the phone was busy!"  
  
"Calm down.  
  
"I can't! I feel this is all my fault! I should of stay'd and watched her!"  
  
"It's not your fault, it's -"  
  
"I should of been there!"  
  
"Why does she need to be watched, anyway?"  
  
"Well, she's been getting sick lately and sometimes it gets so severe that it seems like she's going to..."  
  
"Die?"  
  
"That's why I asked them to watch her and make sure she doesn't leave the hotel! Dear me!"  
  
"Oh Quatre.."  
  
"We looked everywhere but there's no sign of her."  
  
"..I'll look for her."  
  
Heero immediately hung up and left to go find her. Since he didn't have a car, he walked around the damp town, searching everywhere for Relena. No spot was over looked but she was no where to be found. Although, he kept seraching.  
  
~  
  
Relena woke up and held her stomach tightly as she rose to her feet. She took off her drenched and heavy coat and dropped it on the ground. Then she untangled her hair and managed to get her bow out. She walked over to the corner and leaned against a street lamp with her weak and tired body. The rain was pouring rapidly and it hit the windshields of cars, people who were trying to get home and a ill-looking Heero. Heero! She gasped as she stared at Heero as he dragged himself across the street. Cars drove past him, angrily beeping their horns but he kept his pace. Relena bit her lip and was eager to help him but her legs were too weak to even move. All she could do was watch.  
  
I need to help, she thought and stood herself up. The wide street was become wider and Heero was becoming even slower and the cars were more faster. I won't make it, she thought as she took her first steps. Suddenly she heard a truck blow it's horn. She quickly turned and saw the trunk was headed in Heero's direction. It couldn't and it wouldn't stop. Heero wasn't paying much attention or moving quick enough.  
  
Then Relena felt something strange. Her legs were becoming lighter and the pain was fading away. So strange... but there was no time. She focused on Heero and ran toward him.  
  
  



	5. Heero's Pistol

  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been studying for my final that I didn't get a chance to write. But here it is and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Part 1 - Never Forgotten  
Part 2 - The Dream  
Part 3 - Silent Voices  
Part 4 - Sign Of An Angel  
  
Heero's Pistol  
By Hot Head  
  
Heero couldn't stop, he just couldn't. Almost tired and unusually cold, he kept walking. He couldn't hear or see anything around, just wet darkness and his own voice telling him to find her. He felt guilty about Relena's disappearance because somehow he knew that she went looking for him. Heero felt a rush of wind pass behide him as he bowed his head in self pity.If he'd been more open, this wouldn't of happened. Since he and Relena were fifteen, she'd had been chasing him all over Space and Earth, trying to be his friend but he ran away, telling her to leave him alone and pushing her farther away each time they met. But he did, once or twice, go after her when he could of left her to die. He didn't think Relena had noticed that he really cared.  
  
~  
Her whole body felt numb and ached so much as she watched the rain poured down onto the busy street. The rain came down harder and it became windy. She took of her drenched and heavy jacket, throwing it down carelessly. At that point, she felt she was going to die. She had given up all hope of living and seeing Heero once last time. She remembered the day they first met. She ran out of the shuttle to thank him, a mysterious pilot with the amazing mobile suit. He stopped in his tracks. She knew he saw her but left to quickly. Then she notcied that every time they met he ended up running from her.  
  
Her legs felt weak and tired as she caught her breath. She kept yelling at Heero but he couldn't hear her. Faster, Heero. Move faster, Heero., she thought, skipping to him. Relena forced herself to move as she saw and heard and truck heading for Heero.   
  
~  
  
What was that?, he thought. He turned around and saw Relena trip and fall to the ground. Heero glared at her and told her to go home but she got up and struggled to push him across the street.His whole view of the situation had changed. He wanted her to be safe in the hands of a loyal companion as Quatre but at the saw time it was Relena's fault he was in this mess. He pushed her to the ground and kept telling her that Quatre was looking for her.  
  
"Go home, Relena." Heero commanded.  
  
"Heero! Look out." she exclaimed.  
  
As he turned his head to look at the monstrous truck, Relena ran into him, knocking him down onto the sidewalk. He watched the truck slam into the upcoming traffic and heard cries of help. For once in his life he felt scared and surprised. He sat up looking at the choas happening in the street and relized Relena wasn't next to him. Now he felt even worse and kept picturing her lying somewhere and mumbling: "I hate you, Heero." with her last breath. Just then he felt a strange sensation, as if someone were crushing his arm. He turned to his arm and fingered it lightly. It was broken and the blood flowed down to his fingertips but that didn't matter.He quickly got to his feet and searched for Relena. Holding his arm tightly, he headed for the streets. He heard sirens and saw lights coming toward the truck and the other cars. He kept searching and found Relena lying under the truck. Her legs were twisted the wrong way and her arm was bent in the wrong direction. Is she dead?, he thought.  
  
Heero carefully dragged her into the open and laid her out properly. He went on his knees and softly rubbed her damp face. She was so still but alive. Her body was motion-less and he noticed her hands were stiff and begining to get frigid. He sat her up and hugged her to keep her warm.   
  
Rocking back and forth and rubbing her back and hands, he watched as paramedics, with a simple box of band-aids and ointment, scurried out of the ambulence and toward the crushed and damanged cars. He turned away as he felt Relena quiver in his arms. Then he got up and whispered :"Time to go, Relena." and pick her up. He walked of into the dark night toward the hospital.  
  
~  
  
She felt the wind smack her face as she fell hard onto the pavement. She looked around, helplessly for Heero but he was gone. She cried, not only for Heero but for her legs that ached with pain and blood. Hopeless. She tried to get up but failed and layed back down. She watched as the an ambulence parked wildly in the middle of the road but it didn't matter. She lost Heero, for good. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
There was no time to waste. Relena was gasping for air. He turned the corner and saw the hospital just a few blocks. Suddenly, he felt a strong punch hit his face and fell, dropping Relena. He heard her strike in pain and clambered over to her. Unexpectedly, he felt a hard kick on his side and smacked on to the sidewalk. He looked up.  
  
"Seung." Heero said and backed up toward Relena.  
  
Suddenly, she took a pistol out of her pocket and shot Relena. Heero scurried over to her and lifted her head. He gulped as he fingered her wound. Wake up, he urged. He began to blame himself for everything that had caused Relena pain. Just then, her eyes began to open slowly and looked at him. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh, Relena..." he said.  
  
"Everything hurts, not only my-my legs." Relena struggled to say.  
  
"Your wake now."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Ahhhh!" she cried out.  
  
Seung had shot her again. Heero carefully laid Relena down and rose to his feet. He looked at Seung with a serious, annoyed face. She spit at him and pointed the pistol at his heart.  
  
"How'd you get my gun?" Heero said.  
  
"I found it under your pillow. You still can't sleep without your gun, Heero." Seung hissed.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Give me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"So get it over with."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Shoot me."  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Your choice."  
  
Confused but angry, she nervously aimed the gun slightly away from his neck and fired. She bowed her head. Heero knew she did it on purpose.  
  
"Why didn't you shoot me?" Heero said calmly.  
  
"I didn't want to." she whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
There was a brief silence. Heero wasn't convinced.  
  
"I loved you since we were young. I never forgot about you. I never did, honest."  
  
"So?"  
  
"But you forgot about me."  
  
"But I forgot the other four."  
  
"Then, why is it that you have no problem that they forgot about you?"  
  
Heero didn't answer.  
  
"You didn't care about them aswell as me."  
  
"What makes you say I didn't care?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"All you care about was your damn missions. That's why I left so I wouldn't have to deal with you and your missions anymore but then I had to deal with being alone."  
  
"You had missions."  
  
"I know--"  
  
"And so did Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo."  
  
"But--"  
  
"We were all busy."  
  
"But you four were, especially you, were so dedicated to your missions. I was left doing stuff around the lab. My missions went to you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You forgot. You told me you loved me and all. I didn't care about anything we were doing, just you but you didn't even bother to look at me anymore."  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"IT WAS! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! YOU PROMISED TO NEVER FORGET ME."  
  
Heero didn't respond.  
  
"TELL ME, WHY!"  
  
"Listen, I was forteen and stupid. I was foolishly in love and Doctor J showed me how to growup and make my own descions and not let some girl do it for me."  
  
"You jerk!"  
  
Heero turned around and was about to pick up Relena.  
  
"Then after I left you instantly fell in love with that tramp with the problems."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Duo told me."  
  
"I didn't instantly fall--"  
  
His voice trailed off and he didn't get to finish. He relized he was doing it again. Denying that he even looked at Relena but he care for her, period.  
  
"Then why are you here, with her, helping her?!" Seung demanded to know.  
  
"Because I do..." he said quietly.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"I thought it was over when you left. I rode in Zero expecting to finish my mission on Earth but when I saw her. She kept following me even though I never wanted her to."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"She never left." he said as he picked Relena up and walked past Seung.  
  
Then Seung cut stepped in front of him and smacked him. He stopped and looked at Seung with irritated eyes.  
  
"Don't go." Seung said.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"But Heero, I love you!"  
  
"That's what you said to Wufei."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"How? He loved you and you destroyed him and his pride."  
  
"I never loved him. He was jealous -- jealous of me and you!"  
  
"No."  
  
"He's still jealous! He is mad that he never got to be the center of attention; never got to be the best; he could never be stronger than you! He is angry, Heero. Angry he couldn't have it all."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Why don't you believe me? Why don't you believe I love you?"  
  
"Stop lying."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Seung was angered by this. Heero watched her hastily point his own pistol at him but her hands trembled. She stared at Heero with cold but passionate eyes and without warning she knocked him down and took Relena. Seung ran off around the corner. Heero ran after her but slipped in a puddle and landed on his broken arm. Instantly, he grunted in pain and layed there as the rain poured on to his body.   
  
He didn't even try. He never saw it coming but wasn't he a Gundam Pilot?  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Relena's Loyalty

  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. About two weeks i haven't written a single word. It's just I've been thinking of something interesting. It was kind of confusing because if you recall Seung had taken Relena after Heero admitted his love for Relena and left Seung in the cold. It was a hard foundation to work from but I finally got a story. I promise that I'll take only one week to write so I don't leave anyone hanging until they fall (in other words: don't read this series anymore or don't understand). I hope you enjoy this and always, keep looking for my stories and Part 7! Also try to review so I know what you think.  
  
Part 1 - Never Forgotten  
Part 2 - The Dream  
Part 3 - Silent Voices  
Part 4 - Sign Of An Angel  
Part 5 - Heero's Pistol  
  
Relena's Loyality   
By Hot Head  
  
"I don't need a doctor." he held his arm tightly as Quatre rushed to his aid.  
  
"But look at you!" Quater commanded.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Don't go!"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't. You just can't."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
Heero glared at Quater, who looked at him with gentle but determined eyes. He began to open the door and walk out when Quatre tapped his shoulder and opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Because Relena's not out there." Duo said before Quatre could beg for Heero to stay.  
  
Heero fell silent. It caught his attention and turned around.  
  
"What?" Heero said coldly.  
  
"I told you, she's not out there. We looked." Duo said.  
  
"I--I... but how?"  
  
"Come in, first."  
  
Heero fell silent and looked at Wufei, Trowa and Quater who watched him from behide Duo. He hesitated to stay but regained his grim attitude and gave Duo an annoyed look.  
  
"How!" Heero commanded.  
  
"Calm down. I'll tell you, if you come in." Duo said.  
  
"No, now."  
  
"Fine, Fine. Sheesh." He replied."Quatre thought it his fault Relena went off, so he called us and persuaded us to help look but we found you and fixed your wound because Quatre, at the time, was bent on finding her."  
  
"You shouldn't of brought me here." Heero said as he headed out the door.  
  
"Don't." Duo managed to stop him.  
  
"I got to go."  
  
"But wait!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You can't go."  
  
"We've been through this."  
  
"It's a hurricane. It's dangerous outside. Better off staying here, than walking into the storm."  
  
"I've done it before." he started walking out the door again until Duo grabbed his bad arm, making him fall to his knees.  
  
"The war is over, we served our purpose."  
  
"But.."  
  
"People don't need us , Heero. We're not Gundam Pilots anymore."  
  
"I will always be one to Relena.."  
  
Heero gave in and unwillingly dragged himself into Quatre's hotel room. He sat, far from the other young men who were there, in an armchair opposite Wufei. Quatre then left to fix some tea and left the four to talk.  
  
"So what were you doing out there?" Duo asked.  
  
"None of your business." Heero responded as he wrapped the loose bandage around his arm.  
  
"C'mon, buddy! Open up."  
  
Heero looked up and said,"I heard she left and went looking for her."   
  
"Really? Ya find her?"  
  
Heero nodded and took a quick glance at Wufei who looked coldly at him.  
  
"So how come we found you half dead and alone?"  
  
"Sigh Seung took her." he said, glaring at Wufei who was outraged just by hearing that name.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Seung had my gun and shot Relena several times. She knocked me down and took her. Simple."  
  
"Yuy, you fool." Wufei said before Duo could say a word.  
  
Heero looked up at him once more with a serious expression.  
  
"You let her trick you. Weakling."  
  
He didn't respond and stared out the window. He waited a while and replied," She said she loved me, Wufei."  
  
"You know she didn't."  
  
"She also told me, that she never loved you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said, it was all a lie to get to me."  
  
"Your lying."  
  
"And the only reason your always mad at me because you still love her."  
  
"Stop it, Yuy."  
  
Heero gave him a cold grim stare.  
  
"Yuy.."  
  
"You always wanted to destroy me, c'mon and try your luck."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
  
~  
  
Relena looked around nervously. Where was she? She got up but was pulled back down by the pain in her stomach and the gun shot wounds that she thought was a dream. She laid back down on the firm mattress of what seemed to be a bed and searched the dreary and dimly lit room but there seemed to be no one around. Then she examined her wounds that were oddly cleaned and wrapped. Just then the door swung open. A dark figure step through and carefully shut the door. It walked into the light and revealed it was really that girl she saw at the circus, Seung.  
  
Relena struggled to yell for help but she had just relized there was a hankerchief over her mouth and her hands that were tied together to the bed post held her down. Hastily, she began to squirm as much as she could and scream for help. Then she looked up at Seung fully for the first time. Seung was slender and her long shiny black hair laid on her back as she looked down at her with her bright emerald eyes. She had a firm, sullen attitude which intimidated Relena and reminded her of the five gundam pilots she used to watch in the wars. Relena had calmed down layed there hoping Heero would save her once again.  
  
It was probably midnight when she had figured out what had happened to her. Meanwhile, Seung was pacing as the pouring rain beat against the frail window beside her. Relena just watched her pace and currently leave the room and come back with a stool and steak knife. Relena felt a jolt of terror run through her and began to cry silently as a result of her fear and the pain she felt in her legs and stomach. Seung set the stool next to her and reached for her face. Instantly, Relena began to squirm until she felt the hankerchief being removed from her mouth. She didn't scream as she would have but looked at Seung with awe.  
  
"Don't get figity. Your going to feel worse than you already do." Seung said as she sat down on the stool.  
  
"What--What do you want from me?" Relena managed to say as Seung giggled softly.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"What's obvious?"  
  
"I want Heero, silly girl."  
  
Relena felt her head spin as Seung smiled at her and reached for the knife.  
  
"Promise me, you won't run if I untie you because if you do, I'll destroy you." Seung said coldly.  
  
After along thought and a memory of Heero, Relena noded and watched as Seung cut the rope and let her hands loose. She still couldn't get up so she layed there, helplessly. Seung sat back down and grabbed a damp towel from the dresser behide her and applied it to Relena's forehead.  
  
"Did you? My wounds?" Relena asked curiously.  
  
Seung noded and set a glass of water on the night stand.  
  
"But how?" Relena said.  
  
"I learned." Seung said and saw the confusion that spread across Relena's face. "Part of a training course. They didn't want us Gundam pilots going to hospitals and exposing ourselves."  
  
"What?"  
  
"sigh Our patrons. The engineers. It was for Mission Meteor."  
  
"Doctor J?"  
  
"Yes, Heero's patron."  
  
"But what training course?"  
  
"All of us were separated for two years--"  
  
"But all you pilots don't seem close but you and Heero--"  
  
"As I was saying, for the first year of training we hardly got to see each other but since my patron's facility was under construction, I stayed with Heero. The next year, when we all turned fourteen, we trained even harder and never again saw each other. Although, I did leave the others some presents to remember me by."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Nothing. You just got in the way."  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"Let me finish, girl."  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"After that year, the boys forgot about each other but never forgot me nor did I forget them. Now at fifteen--"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Let me finish!" she commanded and smacked Relena to shut her up." Like I was saying, the launch was set to go until they told me I couldn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They told me I was weak."  
  
"But I thought you left."  
  
"I lied, stupid girl. If they knew I was let go, they wouldn't accept me."  
  
"But what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Urgh! You took him away from me! Your father!"  
  
"What about my father?"  
  
"Darilan was in on the whole thing! Wanted to stop us in fact! So, I was supposed to kill him so I posed as a Oz Officer but Une was on to me and I was found out! That's another reason I got let go! It's your damn fault! You caused everything! You complicated the Mission when you tried to convert Heero! I should know I was sent to follow the them and make sure they were on task. I was reduced to a look out! You also caused the war! If your think about, you caused everything."  
  
"No.." Relena whispered.  
  
"But--" Seung said, gaining Relena's attention.  
  
"Tell me you don't love Heero and I won't expose you to USUN with this."  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"C'mon, just tell me you don't love him at all."  
  
~  
  
Quater had just entered the room when Wufei and Heero were at each others necks. He dropped the tray of lemon tea. Then he rushed to Duo and Trowa who watched in awe and commanded them to stop the Wufei and Heero from fighting which after long consideration, did.  
  
The fight ended with Wufei with a broken nose, a black eye, several severe bruises and a broken arm. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Heero was left with minor bruises and his already broken arm which became bloodly when Wufei constantly squeezed and hit it. Trowa helped Duo patch up their wounds and waited for Quatre to bring in some ice from the cooler down in the hotel resturant. The two fighter kept their distance.  
  
Heero sat quietly thinking about, not the fight, Wufei and Seung but Relena. He kept thinking about how he got Relena into this big mess and how it was his fault she was gone and it was his fault she was ever associated with him. Just then Trowa tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" Heero said.  
  
"I just want to know if Relena's ok with Seung." Trowa said. "She seems like a nice girl, it's just I never got a chance to meet her properly."  
  
"She'll be okay. Seung won't hurt her. Seung is the kind of girl who can manipulate people. She doesn't have the heart to kill someone close to At this very moment, she could be telling Relena things, things that will destroy her from the inside. "  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Heero and Trowa looked suspiciously at the phone. Cautiously, Heero got up and headed for the phone. After a few more rings he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"My dearest Heero." he heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Seung. How'd you get this number?"  
  
"Your frail little girl told me."  
  
"Where's Relena?"  
  
"Safe with me, don't worry your pretty little head off."  
  
"Let me talk to her."  
  
"Matter of fact that's why I called."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"She has to tell you something."  



	7. A Warning

  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
A/N: "Relena's Loyalty" (which I spelled wrong in the story) was to clear up the story. Some people are confused on how Seung fits into the story and some people are getting confused by somethings like, "Who's Seung?", "Why is Wufei so mad at Seung?", "Is Relena sick or something?" and more you might be thinking of. Now you know and now you get to see some action in the story. I hope you enjoy it. Also, please try to review so I know what you think. Oh, any anything you want me to clear up (if your really confused) e-mail me (iiishortystylz@aol.com) or write your question with your review. THANKS!  
  
Part 1 - Never Forgotten  
Part 2 - The Dream  
Part 3 - Silent Voices  
Part 4 - Sign Of An Angel  
Part 5 - Heero's Pistol  
Part 6 - Relena's Loyalty  
  
A Warning  
By Hot Head  
  
Heero gulped loudly. He didn't know what was going on or what to expect. Was this one of Seung's games? There was silence as he pressed the phone firmly on his ear.  
  
"Relena?" Heero said softly.  
  
"Heero!" Relena cried quietly.  
  
"What? How? Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero, I'm truly sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
But before she could answer, Heero heard Seung, in the back ground, commanding Relena to do something. He helplessly listened more intently.  
  
"What happened?" he said.  
  
"Heero..." he heard her whisper.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I--I."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm in Seung's apartment! I can only see some sort of theatre outside, across the street! It says..it says..Shirmiller Cinema! She tied me up! Please come and get me!", she paused and Heero started hearing strange noises." No! Let go of me!the sound of a table being knocked down. HEERO HELP ME! a gun shot AHHH!!! NO LEAVE ME ALONE! something smashing to the ground. HEERO! I NEED-- Click."  
  
Heero slowly hung up the phone. He looked at Duo then Trowa and then Wufei. His face was white with shock and his hands trembled. For the first time in his life he was afraid, cold stiff. He didn't know what to do or what to say to the rest of them but a few murmurs. Only if this battle could be fought with his gundam. He slowly and lazily walked a few steps until he dropped to his knees. His eyes began to water. Duo helped him to the couch where Heero began to babble and bite his thumb nail. He kept getting up but was brought back down by the three young pilots.  
  
"What wrong, buddy?" Duo asked.  
  
"Relena...Needs help..." Heero babbled.  
  
"What? Is Relena in danger or something?"  
  
"I got to go...Now... To the cinema..."  
  
"You want to go to the movies?"  
  
"No..No..Across the street... In her apartment...Tied up..."  
  
"Wait,wait,wait. What's tied up?"  
  
"Not what...who..."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"In her apartment...the cinema....She's across the street..."  
  
"What? She's in the cinema?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Across the street?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"From the cinema?"  
  
He nodded again, only he stopped shaking and gave Duo a firm stare.  
  
"In Seung's apartment?" Duo said.  
  
"Yes!" Heero said.  
  
"Hold on. What's across the street?"  
  
"The apartment. She said she is across the street in Seung's apartment."  
  
"Across the street from what?"  
  
Heero gave him a cold look and got up from his seat.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Relena is tied up in Seung's apartment across the street from a cinema. What cinema?"  
  
" Shirmiller."  
  
"Hey, I know where that is. Umm, on 34th street downtown, just outside Chinatown--"  
  
Before Duo could say anything more, Heero had already grabbed his jacket and left. He needed to save Relena, once again.  
  
~  
  
Seung managed to wrestled and toss Relena onto the firm, uncomfortable bed. Then she swung her in a chair and tied Relena's arms and legs to it. Relena began to squirm and scream when Seung placed the hankerchief back across her mouth. Suddenly, Seung slammed the door and threw the telephone, smashing the frail window. She was enraged and continued to throw things across the room.  
  
The room was still dim. The small bulb that hung on a cord from the ceiling only little up the center of the room. Relena noticed shadows of photos and poster attached to the walls and many lamps spreading across the dim, dreary room. She stopped struggling to get free and hoped Heero would come, like always.   
  
For the longest time, she hoped and prayed Heero would tell her how he felt but he always shut himself from the world. She tried so hard to change him but he wouldn't, he couldn't. Sometimes she felt he wasn't worth the effort but he was. Heero was the only one who brought her happiness and excitement. Nothing compared to the feeling she felt for him. She loved him and would do anything to be with him, just as Seung would...  
  
Suddenly, she felt her stomach turn over and her head spin. Relena began to cry uncontrollably. What was happening to her? She managed to hugged her stomach and bow her head. Unfortunately, Seung noticed and stormed over to Relena's side. At first, she thought Relena was kinding around so she would turn her loose but when she lifted her head, she saw her damp, painful face. She loosen the rope around Relena and watched her slowly fall of the chair and curl up into a ball on the floor.   
  
Relena held her stomach tightly as her chest felt as if they were about to burst. Her headache became even worst. Seung helped her up onto the bed and turned on three lamps around it. Carefully, Seung examined her and looked discouraged.  
  
"Relena. If that's your name." Seung whispered to her.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Relena managed to whispered back.  
  
"Have you been sick for a long time?"  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes tightly from letting anymore tears escape.  
  
"Your seriously sick..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have a serious illness. I'm sorry for bringing you here but it is the only way to get Heero back."  
  
"Serious illness?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why not let me go now so I can--"  
  
"It's too late. Heero's on his way and I'm not letting you get in the way."  
  
"I'm not in..." Relena gulped loudly." your way."  
  
"Heero's coming here for you not me, right?"  
  
Relena stared up at Seung and was speechless.  
  
"I rather see you die than see you with Heero. I'm truly sorry, well I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're the one holding onto your life which could slip away in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Please, let me go."  
  
"Then where are you going to go? You'll die in the rain. It's better if Heero sees you die slowly."  
  
"Is my condition that bad? My illness could kill me?"  
  
"You're in very bad condition. If you had treated this yearly you wouldn't be like this."  
  
"Is there any cure?"  
  
"Yes. Two actually. One, you can be heavily medicated for months and on a respiratory and pace maker for most of your life and two, take a special drug the are testing for your illness. It will paralyze your legs for thirteen months but you'll feel better in no time, but where are you going to get it? The only place the give it out is a hospital on one of the space colonies. Oh gee, we're on Earth aren't we?"  
  
"Oh god! You're crazy to keep me here!"  
  
"Nonetheless, it's the only way to make Heero come."  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Relena unexpectedly hissed.  
  
"What?" Seung barked back.  
  
"Are you mentally ill? Are you sick in your head?"  
  
"Call me what you like. You're going to die one way or another and I will have him back.."  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"Hush! You're really asking for it. C'mon don't you atleast want to see my Heero?"  
  
"He was never yours to begin with."  
  
"And you think he was yours?"  
  
Relena said nothing and the pain escalated slowly by the minute.  
  
"I guess not. Stay here or I'll hunt you down and shoot you with his own gun."  
  
Seung stormed out of the room and slammed the door behide her. Relena figured it was probably best to wait for Heero and closed her eyes. 


	8. He Loves You Not

  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
A/N: This is the part you've been waiting for! The eighth chapter of the Never Forgotten Saga. It has been exactly 21 days since you heard from me. Sorry for the delay. I've been real busy. I had to finsih a book, start my new series and finishing the eighth chapter of my story here. So enjoy and reply and wait for my next chapter.  
  
Part 1 - Never Forgotten  
Part 2 - The Dream  
Part 3 - Silent Voices  
Part 4 - Sign Of An Angel  
Part 5 - Heero's Pistol  
Part 6 - Relena's Loyalty  
Part 7 - A Warning  
  
He Loves You Not  
By Hot Head  
  
The rain beat on Heero's head making him dizzy, though he kept going. It was too dark to see and the freezing rain paralyzed him from time to time. The wind was fierce and the thunder roared loudly. Although Heero couldn't see or function properly, he knew where he was going and he was going to get Relena back for good. He looked at his watch as he ran, splashing in the deep puddles on the street, but it had already stopped at eleven-twenty.  
  
Agitated and determined, he took off his soaked jacket and dropped it somewhere on the sidewalk, for it was weighing him down. He thought he could do without but as he continued he could feel the cold, sharp pain pressing against his chest. But that didn't matter. All he wanted was to Relena. He wanted to feel her warm, welcoming embrace, the gentle smile she always gave him and her love that kept him safe.   
  
Heero had never received love, friendship and appreciation from anyone but Relena; not from Doctor J, the other pilots, not even Seung cared about him that much. He felt abysmal that he always pushed her away because he was unsure what she was doing and unsure of what he was feeling. All this would change, he decided. He was going to be honest with himself and brave enough to overcome his fear of commitment and trust.  
  
The heavy shower of rain was bringing him down. The more he moved on, the harder it became. He fought with nature but sadly, lost. He knelt on the ground and held his arm tightly, for it was still bleeding. The loss of blood and the pouring rain made him sick and weary. Lying on the ground once more, he saw a pair of lights heading toward him.  
  
~  
  
Relena had woken up to another strang feeling in a strange place she remembered was Seung's. She felt like something wasn't right, as if Seung wasn't telling the whole truth about anything. Uncomfortable from the bed and her strange feelings, she got up slowly, still feeling a sharp pain in her stomach and now in her chest and legs. Minute by minute, she could actually feel herself dying slowly but surely.   
  
Relena stood on her feet limping slightly to all corners of the rooms turning on Seung's many lamps. Then the room slowly got brighter but more awkward. When the dreary room was lit, she could see photos of every size covering the walls like wallpaper but these portraits were different than most photo that would be hung. They were all of Heero. They were pictures of Heero walking down the street, going to work, one of him eating in a diner, and much more. Relena gasped and relized what this girl, Seung has been doing for the past three years.  
  
The wind knocked on the window and sounds of footsteps grew louder and closer. She carefully leapt onto the bed and closed her eyes as if nothing ever happened. Then she heard the door open and outbursts of regret and anger as she heard the lamps, one by one, click off. She cringed.  
  
~  
  
"Heero, wake up." he heard a faint voice say.  
  
He opened his eyes and first examined his arm, drenched in red blood and then looked over at Trowa who seemed to be holding him up. Heero gave him an exhausted look and could feel more blood draining out of his body. With most the strength he had left, he lifted himself from Trowa's arms and took quick glances at the four other young men who stared at him curiously and pitifully. He bowed his head and brushed the wet hair off his forehead.  
  
The car was supposedly moving but, to him it was floating. His head hurt so much that everything had begun to spin and became a big blur. He peered over at his arm again and Quatre looked like he was putting a clean bandage on it. Heero sighed and sat back, closing and opening his eyes lazily. At the same time, Trowa and Wufei sat in dismay, worried for their colleague and friend as Duo tapped Heero gently trying to talk to him; trying to keep him awake.  
  
"Hey, buddy. How ya doing?"  
  
Heero took a deep breath and nodded, telling him he was alright.  
  
"You sure buddy?"  
  
He noded again. He was becoming exhausted.  
  
"Were going to the hospital to get your arm fixed. Okay, buddy?"  
  
Suddenly, Heero sprang up, knocking Quatre away and pressing his bad arm against the seat, and held in a scream. He shook his head violently while Quatre and Duo tried to relax him and get him lay back.  
  
"Heero, I know that you never give up what you're set on doing and all but if you lose some more blood you might not make it--"  
  
"Relena!", Heero interupted.  
  
"What?", Duo asked in amazement.  
  
Heero gulped and managed to say, "I have to get Relena or she'll die."  
  
"What?! Would Seung really kill her?"  
  
"Seung is too cowardice to kill anyone, that's why," he paused and caught his breath." the head of the Resistance, Barton, discharged her."  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"When I was trying to bring Relena to the hospital," he paused again, struggling to speak." she told me that not only her legs hurt. That everything hurt. She looked pale and she was hold her stomach as if she had a stomach virus. Her eyes were wandering everywhere--"  
  
"Hold on! What happened? What happened before we found you the first time?" Wufei demanded to know.  
  
Heero took a deep breath, closed his eyes in pain and said," She was trying to save me. I was crossing the intersection. It was hard for me to walk. I heard Relena and told her to go home and then, " his voice began to fade. " then a truck slightly missed me when Relena pushed me out of the way. I hit the sidewalk by the park and my arm was peirced by a metal spike of the park fence and broke it on impact with the sidewalk."  
  
"What happened to Relena?" Duo asked.  
  
"She was under the truck, that hit other cars. When she prevented myself from being hit by it, I suppose the truck hit her legs and she was knocked under it."  
  
"She broke anything?"  
  
"One of her legs."  
  
"Okay, back to when you went to the hospital?"  
  
"Seung shot Relena twice and ran with her." he paused and seemed to regain his strength. "I have to go. Relena needs help."  
  
"But what was the thing you were talking about with her stomach and everything."  
  
"Relena has a deadly illness.  
  
"She's sick? Is there a cure?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"A drug."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I carry the drug in my pocket, just in case, but up to this day it's being tested. Seung probably spotted the illness already and is taking it to her advantage."  
  
"What will happened to her if she takes it?"  
  
Heero, annoyed by Duo's endless string of questions, replied, "Bad things."  
  
"Who's been testing the drug?"  
  
"Duo, I'm leaving."  
  
"Just answer me."  
  
"Colonists. Now I have to leave"  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"Good?   
  
"Yes, very good indeed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, you see, colonist are born in space, well most of them. They are exposed to a light that acts as a sun and the radiation from Space's atmosphere, from ships and shuttles and other stuff. The air there isn't natural like here. It is made for them or transported from Earth. So, they can and might reacted differently, mostly negetively, to the drugs that Earthlings might take. And Earthling will react differently too."  
  
For a moment, Heero was astonished by Duo explanation but got back to his senses and said, "I'll keep that in mind." He turned to Quatre's driver, who lowered the window that divided the front and rear of the car. " Drop me here, infront of this theatre."  
  
"Right away, sir." the driver said, intimidated.  
  
"And Quatre don't try and stop me." Heero said, just as Quatre started to speak.  
  
He slammed the door behide him and waited for the car to disappear down the street and ran toward the shabby apartment building across the street.  
  
~  
  
Relena opened her eyes after awhile and saw Seung standing by the window, smiling. Relena raised an eyebrow. Curious and fully awake now, she sat up, quickly examining the room. The room was dim again with all the lamps off and a hanging light blub as the only source of light. The photos were hidden in the shadow and Seung began to pace happily. The wind kept banging against the window as it was coated will rain. From the corner of her eye, Seung glanced at her.  
  
"Ah. Regina, I see you're awake." Seung said.  
  
"It's Relena.", Relena corrected.  
  
"Whatever, but do you want to know why I'm so happy."  
  
"No, I want to go home."  
  
"Too bad, I'm telling you."  
  
"Your "knight in shining armor" is just downstairs. Oh should I say knight is wet blood."  
  
"Heero? Here?I knew he'd come for me!"  
  
"But he won't get to be with you long."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a few hours to live, to put it simply."  
  
"But I feel fine." she hissed, feeling nothing but a mere headache.  
  
"Sure. Now you do, but later on as your dying at your last hour, you're going to feel worse than hell."  
  
"How can you take this so lightly?"  
  
"Three years of pratice. I can live through disappointing and depressing moments very well."  
  
"When I die" she paused and relized what she was saying. "Why I am gone, you're going to feel guility, murderer."  
  
"No, I won't. You are dying of nature causes. I never layed a finger on you."  
  
"You witch."  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt." Seung said sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Haven't I explained it to you already? You're a burden to me. You caused me pain and suffering and to lose my Heero. Now I'm going to have him and he's finally going to relize who he really loves."  
  
"He'll never love you."  
  
"And you think he'll loves you or ever did love you? I'm sorry because he didn't. He only protected you to protect the fate of the world. You are just a mission to him and nothing more, nothing less. That's why he is always pushing you; pushing you away from him."  
  
"But--"  
  
"He hates you for all I know. You caused many mishaps in his missions. Stupid, civilian, you hurt his pride and made him weak."  
  
"I didn't do anything to hurt him."  
  
"That's what you think. In fact, you think too much, you know. You think he care about you. You think he is coming for you but you are wrong."  
  
"Liar! How could he not--"  
  
"That's how the world work, Relena. You can't change him. He'll always be the same, think the same, and act the same."  
  
"Change him? Why would I? I never wanted to change him."  
  
"You wanted to change him so he'd fit into your world. You changed him to love you."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Face it, He doesn't care about you. He care about completing his missions and you are just a civilan who is the prime objective of his mission. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't care about anyone; not even Odin, or Doctor J. Well, except for me. I know how he thinks and what he'll do. After he gets you back to where ever you belong, he'll forget about you and brush you away. Do you know why he is always appearing and disappearing constantly?"  
  
"Why" she weeped.  
  
"Because he wants to get away from you. Do you think he wants to waste his time on simple casualities? No. He doesn't. He doesn't care about you, Relena. He doesn't want to love you."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! he does care, I know it.." Relena drowned herself in her own tears as Seung chuckled.  
  
Could all she said true? That Heero never cared about her and considered her only as a mission to complete? No, it couldn't be. He cared for her. He cared because he saved her whenever she was in trouble while on the other hand, he could of let her to die. It was all a lie. Yes, it was all a lie. But she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
~  
  
It was good to be inside where it was warm, dry and alone. Heero took off his drenched shirt to reveal his traditional undershirt that was half-damp, half-dry. He dried his hair in the drenched shirt. After a minute or so, he climbed up the stairs, tossing the wet, blood stained shirt behide him. He stopped in the lobby where an overweight policeofficer was minding and sleeping in the front desk. Obviously, he hadn't seen Seung or Relena pass by. Impatiently, he tapped the man on the shoulder.  
  
"What! What is it!" the policeofficer demanded angrily.  
  
"I want to know where Seung... Seung..." Heero paused and tried to remember her last name." Liu. Do you know where Seung Lui lives around here?"  
  
"Wait a sec, bud." the man said, typing the data into the computer next to him. "She lives in apartment three-o-nine on the third floor."  
  
Heero noded and walked toward the elevator when the man called after him.  
  
"Hey, you, kid! Whatchu want from her, eh? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm just getting something I left in her apartment."  
  
"Oh, I see. Go on, kid."  
  
He went into the elevator to the third floor and searched for Seung's apartment. He walked down the halls with his hand in his pocket, holding the capsual of the drug. As he passed, three-one-five and three-one-seven, he wondered if Relena could ever forgive him for leaving her; leaving her when she needed him mentally; leaving her because he was ashamed of loving another.  
  
Finally, he stopped at three-one-nine. He heard crying and yelling that disturbed him. I'm coming Relena, I'm coming, he said to himself and rang the doorbell  
  



	9. When The Rain Stops

  
Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the personalities, names and surroundings of Gundam for this story and none of them are originally mine. (I wish!)  
  
A/N: It has been over a month since I have written, and those who have been waiting, it over. This is the last on the series. For how many month now, people have been asking questions and I left them with many cliff hangers. This last chapter will explain mostly everything and maybe if i feel like it toward the end there will be a happy ending. ALSO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, "THE HEART OF SPACE". It's my new story. Anyway, thanks for reading...   
  
Part 1 - Never Forgotten  
Part 2 - The Dream  
Part 3 - Silent Voices  
Part 4 - Sign Of An Angel  
Part 5 - Heero's Pistol  
Part 6 - Relena's Loyalty  
Part 7 - A Warning  
Part 8 - He Loves You Not  
  
When the Rain Stops  
By Hot Head  
  
The hallway was silent, not even the sound of the beating rain could come over the dead silence. Heero ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted the wet scarlet bandage on his arm. He tasted the rain drops that ran down his face as he took his pistol from it's holster. Quickly, he began to realize that Seung wasn't there and shot the lock open.  
  
He put the pistol back into the holster hidden behide his jacket. Walking through the small apartment, he stumbled upon cardboard boxes and many maps and other devices he was familiar with. Then Heero came into a small dimly lit room. He searched it throughly, though ignoring the strange wallpaper and found but a tattered bow and an open window. He looked through it carefully, scanning the streets below. Everything seemed to be as still as ever but then he noticed something. Something was moving down the fire escape, quickly.  
  
Then he heard, "HEERO!"  
  
It was clear now.   
  
~  
  
Relena took deep breaths as the figure of Heero became smaller and farther. She cried out with all her strength, "HEERO, HELP!" but Seung held her tightly and swung her back and forth as they climbed down the fire escape. She could feel Seung's determination and fear of Heero. She knew she didn't want to face him, not like this.  
  
"Let...me go..." Relena panted, feeling very ill.  
  
"You witch, this is all your fault!" Seung blurted out.  
  
Relena's eyes widened. She knew none of this was her fault but she couldn't take it in as easy. Seung dragged her down the fire escape and out the flooded streets. The rain continued on. Though it didn't stop Seung. She held the helpless Relena in her arms, peering behide her. Heero had just stepped onto the street limping, and holding his arm tightly.  
  
Seung readied the stolen pistol as she brushed the hair out of face.  
  
~  
  
After falling off the fire escape and landing on his leg, he deperatly limped toward Seung and Relena. He needed to help her, for the sake of peace and the pain in his heart he finally understood. He cared about her and couldn't hold his emotions in anymore. Then he tried to remember why he liked Seung...  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
A.C. 191 ; L1 cluster  
  
Heero and the Gundam pilots are about eleven.   
  
"Heero! Guess what?" Seung said anxiously.  
  
"What?" Heero said, grinning.  
  
"Heron is almost done! Professor K said it just needs a few adjustments."  
  
"That's great, Seung. My Gundam's is in the docking bay. Though, I don't have a name for it."  
  
"I know what you could name it, Heero!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wing Zero because your Gundam is the only one that can fly in space, in zero gravity."  
  
"Cool,I'll tell Doctor J, later."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Heero smiled at her but she looked disappointed.  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I guess I'm really sad that I have to leave."  
  
"Oh, are you going back?  
  
"With Chang?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, I guess I'm going back to L5 with him.  
  
"Do you like him or something?" he blurted out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can't I ask?"  
  
"Yes, I really do!"  
  
"You've told me so much about him. When am I going to meet this 'Chang'?"  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why? Who is he?"  
  
"I'm not suppost to tell."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Well, I really can't but don't tell anyone if I tell you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, he's another gundam pilot."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! There are others, too but I can't tell you who they are."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They'll get in the way. Pluse, I don't think you'll remember them."  
  
"Remember who? The other gundam pilots your talking about?"  
  
"Shush."  
  
Professor K and Doctor J walked into the room. Professor K was a slender woman that looked like the older version of Seung. Maybe she was her mother. They two patrons nodded at each other and Professor K called Seung over; it was time to leave.  
  
"Bye, Heero. See you soon." Seung said, waving.  
  
"Bye Seung!" Heero said, smiling.  
  
He would see his only friend in A.C. 194. Since then Doctor J had been giving Heero extensive training for Mission Meteor. Soon, Heero had forgot about Seung and she became a mere dream he couldn't remember clearly. Also, he began to lack human emotions, refusing to speak and care about anything. Though, Heero was young and easy to influence and pressure.  
  
Doctor J had just gave him a side assignment to help him train for the mission. Seung had come back to L1 to see the now dull Heero with his disturbed , vacant expression. She hadn't changed though. She was still sensitive, kind and compassionate toward Heero who she freed from his dismal attitude. Her presence did make him happier but first he had to finish his assignment. He left her and promised to come back as soon as he could; the sooner the better.  
  
Although, he came back with a dead puppy in his arms, crying, and only to recieve scolding from Dekim Barton. Heero wouldn't forget that day. His emotions blinded him and killed a small little girl and her puppy, who met a few hours before. Dekim forced Doctor J to retrain Heero and he wasn't to see Seung for she was off the mission and wasn't his concern. Then he was told she had left already when they heard the news of Heero's mishap and emotional breakdown.  
  
That night, he cried inside for the girl he'd destroyed and the girl who he loved and cared about and grew up with ; Seung. Not getting any sleep, he broke into the docking bay to visit the only thing he had left; his Gundam. To his surprise Seung was there. She was sitting at the foot of her Gundam and Wing Zero. Heero was stunned. Why was she back? Though, without thinking, he ran up to he and hugged her tightly, as she did.  
  
"I missed you, Heero." Seung said.  
  
"Me too." Heero sighed.  
  
"I had to come back even for a few seconds."  
  
Heero sighed in relief and approval. She was back, but would she stay?  
  
"I'm sorry I left."  
  
"I'm the one who is sorry for leaving."  
  
"I didn't want to, you know."  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"Dekim put me on another assignment. He said I was trouble to the other pilots, especially Chang and you and I needed a solo project."  
  
"What is this mission?"  
  
"Heero, this is one thing I can't tell you."  
  
"Fine but why did you have to abort the mission. You're giving me more work. I have to finish most of your assignments and you left me alone."  
  
"I told you I didn't want to. I wanted to do Mission Meteor, but I was a burden to everyone."  
  
"But you weren't. Not to me. You were the only one who made me happy. You were my only friend."  
  
"Really? You made me glad to live, you know."   
  
"I wish you wouldn't leave. Who will care for me now as you did?"  
  
"I will always love you, as long as you don't forget me. But will you forget me?"  
  
"Never. My love for you too strong for even a Gundam to hold me back. It will last for a lifetime."  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero. I have to go now. Professor K doesn't know I'm gone. See you soon."  
  
Before Heero could say anything, Seung leapt into her sleak Gundam and silently left the docking bay. Then he felt the sudden rush of anger and disapointment. He felt alone but vacant with many thoughts and now he'd never see her again. Days past and Heero had begun training again. His emotions and personal feelings were swept away like loose dust in the brutle wind.  
  
~  
  
Relena felt her legs give out. She could barely keep awake and was afraid she would die if she closed her eyes. The rain beat against her fragile head as it swung back and forth. Seung held her tight but clumsily as she turned the corner toward the park.  
  
"Heero..." she whispered but she was too weak to finish and closed her eye slightly; just enough to catch a glimps of her Heero.  
  
~  
  
Heero shook his head in disapproval. He didn't want to remember what happened between him and Seung. That was past and Relena was his only future. She would never leave him or be dishonest, ever. He followed them into the park where he caught up to them. There his saw Seung placing the subtle Relena under the canopy of a thick tree. Heero stood staionary waiting for her to make the first move but she did the same. They stood facing each other with determined looked but only one had the advantage.   
  
"You could shoot me or run away like you've always have." Heero said firmly.  
  
"I'm not running anymore." Seung barked back as she aimed the pistol toward Heero.  
  
"So do it."  
  
"I should of done it when I had the chance."  
  
Heero's eyes widened as Seung kept a steady expression. He didn't understand. What was she talking about?  
  
"I didn't come here for this."  
  
"So what did you come here for?"  
  
"To kill you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That was my assignment from the late Dekim Barton. That's why I aborted the mission."  
  
"The war is over. Just stop this."  
  
"No, I'm going to do something right for a change. I'm going to be better than you, Gundam pilot."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How could you not understand! No one appreciated me now or then. I failed at everything. I couldn't pilot my own gundam, gain Chang's friendship, I was a coward and I couldn't get you to love me again."  
  
"That's why you can't kill me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your emotions are too strong and all you do now is lie."  
  
"Don't say that! Just because I love you, doesn't mean I can't destroy you or her."  
  
"You kidnapped her just to satisfy your needs."  
  
"Oh, you've finally caught on. You see that was part of my assignment but see, you are right. I am weak, I couldn't just destroy you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I took the only thing you cared more for then your damn Gundam just so you could love me again. I know you still love me. I can feel it. Our love is going to last forever, even if some have to die and I have to kill your soul."  
  
"Don't do this."  
  
"You see, Dekim gets what he wants and I get what I want."  
  
"He is dead. You don't have to complete this damn mission."  
  
"Foolish pilot, I have too. My mission is to rid of any interferences and obstacles infront of Mission Meteor and the fate of the Resistance. You have betrayed Dekim Barton and Relena was the result but she didn't have to get into this if you hadn't cared for her so much."  
  
"Stop this, Seung! The war is over!"  
  
"No! It's not over. It goes on within you. Your fighting yourself as well as everyone around you."  
  
"It's over! Your emotions are getting in the way of what's for real."  
  
"No, they are not. I will complete my mission!" her voice broke apart.  
  
Seung began to tremble. Her face was painted with sorrow and shame. Heero rushed over to her and took back his gun. Unexpectedly, she fell to her knees and whimpered as he pointed the gun to her heart. She is too weak, Heero thought. Seung covered her face and didn't dare look at the stern Heero. Still aiming at her heart, he walked over to Relena and took the drug from his pocket. He carefully shook two or three capsules and helped her drink them.  
  
"Wake up, Relena." Heero urged.  
  
After a few minutes, Relena was still asleep. He dropped pistol and embraced her tightly. Nothing. Heero began to panic. Tears ran down his face in fear. Then he heard small murmurs.  
  
"Relena? Wake up!" Heero said, anxiously.   
  
She blinked a few times and looked up at Heero. "Am I dead?"  
  
"Oh Relena..." he said, resting her against the tree and getting up slowly.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Seung grab the pistol of the floor and clutch it with both hands. She aimed at Heero and said, "If I can't have you, no one will." Then the black barrel was pointing at Relena. All at once, Heero took his second pistol from it's hiding place and both shots fired...  
  
The rain had stopped. Relena took deep breaths and got to her feet slowly. She looked at the pitiful soul that rested on the floor, motionless. She put Heero's arm around her shoulder and helped him up. His leg bled rapidly though he was statisfied.  
  
"Ask Quatre to arrange a funeral for her." Heero said, calmly.  
  
"Alright." Relena said. "Heero?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for protecting me from her."  
  
"No, thank you for never leaving; for never forgeting me."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Short Epilogue and Special Thanks

Special Thanks and My New Stories  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my story ... here is a short epilogue.  
  
The year is After Colony 198. Toward the end of fall, Earth and it's hero's were finally at rest. Relena quit her job at ESUN to attend the St. Gabrielle Institute she used to attend in the newly rebuilt Sanc Kingdom with Heero. Before she resigned, she ordered all colonies and the Earth to rid of their mobile suits and plans to refine the whole nation.  
  
Duo went back to the salvage yard where Hilde waited for him anxiously. He was glad to be back where he belonged. Of course, Trowa did go back to the circus. Although, he worked on the trapeze and the high wire where he showed off his acrobatic skills. Wufei returned silently to the Preventers and would never be seen again by his comrades. Quatre returned to L4 to re-inherit his late father's fortune and political power. Though, he wanted to use it to keep peace.  
  
Heero on the other hand had nothing to go back to or go to. So, he went back to school with Relena. There he finally told Relena how she felt; in a letter. It said, "Dearest Relena, You are the only one who hasn't given up on me and cared for me... I love you. I'll never leave you lonely again." He never left her side, nor did she.  
  
^_^! I hoped you liked my story! Anyway I want to say thanks to some people because this was a very important story to me...  
  
Thank you, my friend Supa and Jen for never letting me give up on this story and for liking anime.  
  
And also thank you to Pheonixstar and Silver Wing for reviewing most or all of my stories and the rest of you too! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing and LIKING MY STORIES!  
  
Please read...  
  
"THE HEART OF SPACE"  
&  
"MIXED FEELINGS" 


End file.
